Apologize
by Saory-Moon
Summary: Basado en la cancion de One Republic con el mismo nombre...el ultimo encuentro entre nuestro querido Naru y el Uchiha


******Apologize******

**

* * *

**

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…I'm hearing what you say but I just can´t make a sound…**_

_**(Me sostengo de tu cuerda, Me mantengo a 10 pies del piso…Estoy escuchando lo que dices pero no puedo hacer ningún sonido….)**_

Estaba tras el chico azabache que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar…estaba cansado, cansado de ser rechazado por la persona que mas amaba…. el darse esperanzas de que el azabache volvería, solo hacía que cuando el chico lo traicionara la herida fuera mas dolorosa….

_**You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down…but waid…**_

_**(Tú dices que me necesitas, Entonces bienes y me cortas…pero espera)**_

En este mismo momento el chico estaba atacando la aldea que tanto había protegido durante este tiempo ¿Por qué no podían regresar a como era antes? ¿Por qué no dejaba de herirlo?

_**You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around….and say**_

_**(Tú dices que lo sientes, no piensas que me daría la vuelta...y te diría….)**_

-Ya no mas…-dijo el chico Rubio, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-….-el chico azabache solo volteo y vio a su amigo…..corrección "su ex-amigo"…..dolía pero no podía evitarlo….- me detendrás?...-pregunto al chico frente a el

-…SI…..-Dijo con voz y mirada firme….- te matare si es necesario…- dijo mientras limpiaba la lagrimas de sus ojos

-….-El chico azabache sin duda se sintió sorprendido, nunca creyó oír eso del ojiazul…era…doloroso, pero fue el mismo quien lo provoco…..ya no podía volver atrás, era tarde….

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)**_

Ambos se adentraron en una pelea a las orillas de la aldea, sus amigos estaban luchando contra el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki…por el momento el solo se ocuparía de el chico frente a él.

Ambos haciendo uso de sus mejores técnicas, pero aun así nadie daba un paso atrás, el chico azabache hacia uso de su Chokuto (para los que no sepan es la espada de Sasuke) y sus mejores ataque…el rubio en cambio había entrado en modo Sennin…..un pelea que provocaba ondas expansivas, uno de los dos moriría ese día…..uno dejaría de existir y de causarle dolor al otro…

Se dio cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras, el acababa de lanzar su Futon Rasen Shuriken contra su amigo…con ese ataque sin duda Sasuke moriría, ante la idea hizo que sus ataque desapareciera en la nada, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, al parecer no podría matar a sus amigo, no podía matar a su amado….El Kirin de Sasuke se dirigió directo a él….Ya no podía quitarse de la trayectoria, su último ataque le había quitado demasiada energía, no podía creer cuanto amaba a el chico frente a él, como para permitir que lo matara…

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…**_

_**(Tomare una nueva oportunidad, tomare una caída, tomare un disparo por ti…)**_

El azabache miro asombrado lo que paso…..no podía creerlo, el rubio había detenido su ataque y había recibido de lleno su Kirin….y vio como frente a sus ojos, el chico caía al suelo….

_**I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's no nothing new…**_

_**(Yo te necesito a ti como un Corazón necesita un latido, pero no es nada Nuevo)**_

El Rubio Cayo al suelo completamente rendido, el amor que sentía por el azabache, aquel amor que lo había hecho sufrir tanto, por fin desaparecería…junto con él.

El peli negro acerco a él lo más rápido que pudo y lo atrapo antes de que callera al suelo en sus brazos….las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo en el rostro del rubio….

_**I love you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you Say…..**_

_**(Yo te ame con un fuego al rojo vivo, pero ahora se está volviendo azul, y tú dices…..)**_

-…..Lo siento…-dijo el azabache sin contener sus lagrimas y mostrando su completo dolor en el rostro, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto para decirlo?¿por qué no lo hizo antes?...si tan solo no lo hubiera atacado…..si tan solo no se hubiera ido de la aldea, si se hubiera quedado…

_"**Sorry" like the angel Heaven let me think was you…but I'm afraid…**_

_**("lo siento" como un ángel, y el cielo me hace creer que eras tú….pero tengo miedo…)**_

_...eso me alegra…-fue la respuesta del rubio en sus brazos, mientras alzaba su mano a tocar la mejilla del azabache-….pero ya es tarde…..

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)**_

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su pulso desapareció, así como la mano posada en la mejilla del azabache cayo….. El chico azabache solo acobijo su cuerpo en sus brazos y envolvió en ellos al que antes fue su cálido amigo….

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)**_

-Lo Siento…

_**It's too late to apologize, yeah…I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**(Es Muy tarde para pedir disculpas, si…He dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, si)**_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…**_

_**(Me sostengo de tu cuerda, Me mantengo a 10 pies del piso…)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Apologize – One Republic**_

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…I'm hearing what you say but I just can´t make a sound…

(Me sostengo de tu cuerda, Me mantengo a 10 pies del piso…Estoy escuchando lo que dices pero no puedo hacer ningún sonido….)

You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down…but waid…

(Tú dices que me necesitas, Entonces bienes y me cortas…pero espera)

You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around….and say…

(Tú dices que lo sientes, no piensas que me daría la vuelta...y te diría….)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…

(Tomare una nueva oportunidad, tomare una caída, tomare un disparo por ti…)

I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's no nothing new…

(Yo te necesito a ti como un Corazón necesita un latido, pero no es nada Nuevo)

I love you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you Say…..

(Yo te ame con un fuego al rojo vivo, pero ahora se está volviendo azul, y tú dices…..)

"Sorry" like the angel Heaven let me think was you…but I'm afraid…

("lo siento" como un ángel, y el cielo me hace creer que eras tú….pero tengo miedo…)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late…I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

(Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, es muy tarde…he dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, muy tarde)

It's too late to apologize; yeah…I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

(Es Muy tarde para pedir disculpas, si…He dicho que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, si)

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…

(Me sostengo de tu cuerda, Me mantengo a 10 pies del piso…)


End file.
